Electronically Scanned Antenna (ESA) arrays may require lengthy and costly calibration schemes that are typically not easy to deploy in a field environment. For example, traditional calibration schemes may require characterization of individual sub-components before final integration, as well as requiring minor adjustments during final testing and verification in a near-field antenna measurement range. Characterizing the sub-components may cause lengthy test times. Additionally, it may be difficult to measure certain components. Alternatively, the completed antenna may be characterized in a near-field antenna measurement range with no a priori information regarding the sub-components. This may be difficult to accomplish due to mutual coupling and typically requires lengthy calibration and test times.